Dedede's Raw Deal
Dedede's Raw Deal is the seventy-third episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearance of the Spark ability. Synopsis Dedede builds a revolving sushi bar, but finds himself under a large fine. Episode Summary King Dedede and Escargoon head to the throne room to discuss matters with the NME Salesman; primarily, to demand a refund for all the monsters that he bought but failed to kill Kirby. When they contact him, they watch as the NME Salesman eats some sushi from a revolving sushi bar. Wondering what it is, they ask him. The salesman is shocked that they don't know of sushi, and explains the concept to them. He then states that Dreamland is in the "boondocks" because they don't even know about a revolving sushi bar. Annoyed, Dedede orders one despite being warned by the salesman that it is expensive. Dedede and Escargoon later head to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant to eat food, which they find revolting. Kawasaki asks Dedede if he can give him some financial aid, and Dedede decides to. Escargoon warns him that loaning money to Kawasaki is what a bonehead would do, but Dedede states that he isn't a bonehead. Tiff comes in and warns Kawasaki not to take the offer because Dedede has sinister intentions behind it, but Kawasaki, greed-driven, accepts his offer. The next day, Escargoon creates a commercial about the revolving sushi bar. Inside are various Cappies, such as Chief Bookem, Mayor Len Blustergas, Professor Curio, Gengu, Tuggle, Samo, Mabel, Gus, Melman, Hana and Buttercup. Dedede brings out a robot designed to create the bed of rice for the fish to be placed on, which Kawasaki will be doing. Kawasaki turns off the machine, stating that sushi is an art, and that only a buffoon would use it for profits, to which Tiff admires his courage. However, Kawasaki turns the machine back on (becoming a hypocrite), causing Tiff and Tuff to tumble out of their seats, while Kirby cheers on. The Cappies argue over who should get the sushi. Melman dislikes the octopus sushi and puts it back on the belt, disgusting Tuggle. Dedede explains how a revolving sushi bar works, and that if the customer can't find a plate of sushi they want, they can ask the chef. Orders come in for Kawasaki by everyone dining. Escargoon interviews Tiff and states that she has a lot of plates despite not enjoying the idea. She has no comment and Tuff tells him to go away. Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Lololo & Lalala watch the commercial on their television in the castle. Sir Ebrum wants to try, but Lady Like says that they have no reservations. Elsewhere, Sword and Blade Knight watch and ask Meta Knight for a lunch break there. Meta Knight is suspicious about the sushi. At town, Iro throws a tantrum and wants sushi, even though his father states that he doesn't even like fish. Back at the restaurant, the Cappies are full from eating plenty of sushi. Outside, more Cappies grow agitated as they too wish to eat. Several Waddle Dees carry the plates to the register, while Waddle Doo calculates the cost of the plates. At the end of the night, Dedede, Escargoon and Kawasaki count 7,000 D-bills, not including the change they got. Kawasaki is given 3 pennies for his work, and is told that his pay will increase in 10-20 years after the investment has paid off. Kawasaki vows to have the sushi bar for himself, as Tiff, Tuff and Kirby look on, concerned for him. The next day, there aren't as much customers at the restaurant. Only Iro, Spikehead, Honey and their parents are there. The three children are unsure of what to get. Spikehead and Honey's moms tell them they can only afford one plate. Kawasaki begs for them to get more plates, as he can't keep them on the line all day. Dedede and Escargoon come in and asks Kawasaki where all the customers are. Kawasaki tells them that the ones that come don't order much, and is threatened by the two as they spent a fortune on the belt. Kawasaki suggests that deep-fried sushi bring more customers, and this is when Tiff comes in and intervenes. She tells them that while the sushi was good, Dedede was charging too much, which drove most potential customers away. Tiff states that if he doesn't lower the prices soon, they'll never eat at the restaurant again. Kirby tries to enter, but is dragged away by Tiff and Tuff. Dedede becomes angered and decides that if the Cappies won't come to eat at the restaurant, he'll bring the sushi to them. As Mabel wakes up and takes her seat at the table, a conveyor belt smashes through her tent. The belt continues to smash its way across town, including Kirby's house. Dedede states that everyone must eat sushi, and that if they are caught eating anything else, they'll be thrown in the dungeon. Everyone ignores the sushi, except Iro, who is mesmerized by the many varieties. By the time it reaches the mayor's house, the sushi has decayed and is infested with flies. Kirby, who just loves food, eats plate after plate of sushi. Tokkori asks Kirby if he has actually has any taste buds, while Kirby keeps on eating. Running out of traditional sushi materials, Kawasaki improvises with various "sushi". Tiff and Tuff stand outside the restaurant and eavesdrops on Dedede. Dedede asks Kawasaki if the potato sushi was prepared, which the chef confirms. It is revealed to be a trap, as whoever eats that sushi will have continual hiccups. Horrified, Tiff and Tuff run across town, telling the Cappies to call them if they see a potato sushi. However, it is too late, as the potato sushi is already at Kirby's house. Tokkori is surprised, but Kirby eats it. He misses a plate of sushi, as he starts hiccuping. By the time Tiff and Tuff reach Kirby's house, Kirby is suffering from hiccups. Another plate of sushi with a squid passes by, and Kirby grabs it. However, he hiccups, and the squid turns into the monster Squishy. Squishy batters Kirby, and Kirby is unable to defend himself because of the hiccups. Tokkori tells Tiff that the hiccups can be cured if Kirby can be scared. Tiff wonders what can scare Kirby, because monsters can't. She suddenly gets an idea and tells Kirby that if he doesn't cure himself of the hiccup, he'll never eat again. Kirby becomes terrified, curing him of the hiccups. Squishy attempts to attack Kirby, but Kirby swallows his energy ball and turns into Spark Kirby. Spark Kirby easily overwhelms Squishy and defeats the monster. Squishy's remains (strips of calamari) drop onto the ground, and Kawasaki joyfully grabs several pieces. He tells Dedede that it is raining calamari. Dedede cries, as he's bankrupt and Escargoon wonders what they can do now. Kawasaki tells them that they can make squid sushi, prompting the two to bawl. Kirby loves squid sushi, and is seen eating several pieces of calamari. Changes in the dub *At the start of the episode, Customer Service eats some Sushi, but the hiragana is blurred out in the scene. *The scene when the conveyor belt plows into Chef Bookem's house was removed from the English dub. *King Dedede's sushi restaurant name on the sign in front of Chef Kawasaki's restaurant were different in both dubs. In the Japanese dub, the sign says "DDD revolving sushi bar". In the English dub, the sign still had the word "DDD" on it but the other words on it were airbrushed out and replaced with a picture of sushi. *Several scenes where they show different kinds of sushi was shortened in the English dub due to time restraints. * Scenes where Mrs.Bookem is choosing what sushi she should choose and getting a cup of water was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. *The scene where Iroo's dad slaps Iroo's hand and yells at him was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. *The words on the banners in front of chef Kawasaki's restaurant were airbrushed out. *The bottle and the cup that were on Mabel's desk shows the color brown on them. The colors were changed from brown to red to prevent alcohol references. *The scene where Mabel turns around to see the conveyor belt was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. Trivia *Squishy does not give any ability in the games, but still gives the Spark ability in this episode. *This episode marks the only appearance of the Mint Leaf in the anime, in its original form as a sweet potato. *Lots of squid puns are heard in the Japanese version, as opposed to the sheep puns in the dubbed version of The Fofa Factor. *Remixes of the Gourmet Race and Invincibility Candy themes can be heard while the sushi bar is revolving. *It is said that Kirby is fearless against monsters. However, in the previous episodes, he does fear some of the monsters. *In the Japanese version, after Tiff tells that Kirby won't be able to eat again, Kirby cries out "No" in horror several times. This is not edited from the dub. ja:まわれ! 回転寿司 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes